


Through the Scope

by TexanWithaGuitar (SconesandBurgers)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sniper sees something going down through his scope, Sniper/Spy shenanigans, Snipercest, This is going to be tenative, i guess?, idk where this is gonna go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SconesandBurgers/pseuds/TexanWithaGuitar
Summary: It's always a chase for the two of them, one trying to catch the other. Finally Spy does, but something is wrong...[Please check the notes.]





	1. What Is Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this blurb of story and wrote it down. I have ideas for more chapters, but I'm uncertain about what might go down or if I even have the patience to write it. Depends on how this is received.  
> Check the end, do I am going to be having a vote!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was wrong, in both atmosphere and the sniper's posture. The man was tense, shoulders nearly up to his ears. His rifle was trained out the window, but it didn't move at all. No following of a target, and this was far too long to steady a shot. He was watching. What could it be?

The Blu Sniper wasn't dumb, Spy would credit him that. He'd been chasing the man across the field for hours. Whenever he spotted the bushman's newest perch he'd either been shot outright or climbed all the way up to whatever ridiculous area just to find that he'd moved _again_. It was getting tedious and down right aggravating. Hitting the other members of the enemy team wasn't making him feel better either. Even the fully charged Medic. So the rouge threw himself into finding the wretch of a sniper and making him pay for their little game of hide and seek.  
Finally, _finally,_ Spy could see him: scope trained out of the window, not at all catching him. He moved as fast as he could, silent as he could, up to the platform. Yes! He was still there. He cloaked outside the door frame, slipping in. His excitement and anger focused on the man's back, fingers gripped around the handle of his butterfly knife so tightly his knuckles were white. Then he stopped. Something was wrong, in both atmosphere and the sniper's posture. The man was tense, shoulders nearly up to his ears. His rifle was trained out the window, but it didn't move at all. No following of a target, and this was far too long to steady a shot. He was watching. What could it be? Spy moved closer, studying the man. Then his eyes caught the flush, dark against his cheeks. It wasn't hot enough to create such an affect, nor cool enough... His eyes followed down, and- _oh_.  
Sniper's pants, at the front, had a noticeable tent in them. Spy drew back immediately, in both surprise and mild disgust. This proved to be a mistake, as he bumped directly into the crate supporting jars of Jarate, which toppled and broke on his form, giving him away.  
The Blu Sniper whipped around quickly, kukri already coming around towards the source of the noise.  
It was the fastest the sniper had ever killed Spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll had been taken, character was chosen.


	2. What Is Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly he was trying to accomplish he wasnt sure, but so far it was working. He wasn't dead, so maybe this was a step in the right direction. Either way, it was too late to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing the vote came in for Snipes. Also I apologize for both the time it took and the quality of writing.

Blue dot, making it's way up the side of the planking. He knew the BLU sniper was looking for him. He was counting on it. This wouldn't happen otherwise. Which wouldn't be too bad, he supposed. Yet he felt a twinge in his gut at the thought of the other sniper missing him completely. This had taken planning, anticipation building. So many things could happen.  
  Blue, dancing across his red shirt and vest. He'd need to start quick or the bugger would plant one through his eye. His fingers worried the edge of his vest. Showtime.  
                         _______________

   Sniper generally had an easy job. Aim, shoot, reload. Watch for the sly backstabbing BLU and get out before respawn kicked his targets sorry ass out into the field again. They'd get it in their brain to seek him out and throw _him_ through respawn. Only in the past two weeks did something change. BLU's own Aussie sniper was suddenly going for his head. Why, he was a little unsure of, but their past did hold some rivalry. Sniper found himself following that telltale blue dot to it's owner and firing. Every one in Builders League United was on his list. Just part of the job. Sometimes, though, when he was close to the BLU respawn, he could see the bloke so angry his face was the color of his faded red uniform. He understood- out gunned by another sniper was an aggravating death. Still, its not like Sniper picked on him... he was just so easy to find. And the bloke never had luck being the one to look first, so he got the bullet. Tough luck.  
  Well, that must not have been how the BLU sniper looked at it. He took a vacation for about a week (Sniper noticed his lack of target, and Spy's complaining made it obvious). Then when he came back, the field was vastly different. It was clear he'd been practicing. Shots hit far more often, more instantaneous deaths on the field. Worse yet was Red's own death counter. The BLU mongrel had taken to following him a lot. Sniper watched for the dot, but he rarely saw it. Headshot after headshot, always when he was scoped; he'd swear the BLU spy had given up because he was dying so bloody often. He couldn't touch the bloke. It was making him paranoid, miss more...  
     First Sniper tried to hit him, fight back. He was rarely the quicker draw and that took the satisfaction out of the scattered wins. He got angry, jittery, tried to keep out of sight altogether. No such luck. Almost two weeks went by and the sniper was ready to give up. Then, an idea  came to him in the form of his own team's loudmouth. The Scout had been blabbing away about some made up story about him and a girl, with his only captive audience being the gas-masked pyromaniac. It was clear that the story was being improvised on spot, with corrections on details two or three times, awkward pauses... Something in the story caught his attention, though. A detail too well described to be just improv: Scout's surprise at his date's sudden decision to strip for him. Sniper could guess upon the origin for the story (that Scout had actually walked into a strip club, and watched the workers in awe), but what drew his attention was how he reacted. Vaguely he remembered seeing a stripper once. He'd probably be surprised too, if someone abruptly decided to dance and rhythmically remove their clothes. Plan forming, he'd left the two mercenaries to the tale and headed to his van.  
                       __________________

Sniper breathed out and shouldered out of his vest in a slow, deliberate motion. He was masking his face in his best confident grin, but he was pretty sure he was doing this wrong. He wasn't very smooth in moving on a day to day basis, and he hadn't exactly had an example to watch for this. He was doing it now anyways. What exactly he was trying to accomplish (besides throw off the other) he wasnt sure, but so far it was working. He wasn't dead, so maybe this was a step in the right direction. Either way, it was too late to stop.  
   Sniper reached up to his neck line. He'd traded his long sleeved pull over for a button up, because struggling to get a shirt over his head was probably going to get him shot. Rolling his hips tune only he could hear, he watched unseeing out the window as he unbuttoned the shirt. He knew the blue dot was still over his chest, but for the life of him he couldn't see the other sniper. There was too much distance. Maybe that speck was him through a window? He had to be crouching, because Sniper couldn't see blue. Not without his scope, at least.  
  The shirt was worked over his shoulders and down his arms to the floor. His chest still had a thin white undershirt streched over it, but that was staying on. For the moment. He slid his hands down his sides, thumbs catching the edge of his pants and shifting them down, down his hips. Sniper had the pants a bit loose so this at least was easy to do. Red boxers started to peak out from edge, steadily coming more into view. Suddenly the blue dot dipped, falling fast down his body. Sniper jumped, half expecting the sniper to shoot him in the dick, but the sight half disappeared from the room all together. Blu had stopped looking. He paused, watching the window for a moment. When the dot didn't come back, he sighed. Sniper bent down and picked up his vest,  grabbing a small notebook and pen, writing a message. He tucked it into the slat of wood that made the frame of the window facing out, then took his leave.

                    •°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It was a few minutes before the Blu could back to rhe window, cleaning off his blade and picking up his rifle again. He trained it to the window. No Red. But there was something flapping gently in the sill. A note. It was too small to read, but he could go get it. Read it. Maybe get some explanation. Though part of him didn't want one. Just keep it an odd experience with a Red.  
   He shouldered his rifle and stepped put of his space. Might as well go read the damn note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have no experience with someone stripping. Sorry. Please leave critiques and suggestions in the comments below, I'd love some pointers.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.strawpoll.me/13299594/  
> This will decide the next chapter.


End file.
